


Y'Know ;)

by otterowlgoddess



Category: Lego Ninjago, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: :), Crack, Gen, He Is All That We Need, nate why do you encourage me, senpai lloydkins is god, this is why the ninjago fandom is terrible, what is a god to a senpai lloydkins, y'know ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterowlgoddess/pseuds/otterowlgoddess
Summary: in which shrek stumbles upon Him





	Y'Know ;)

Shrek was walking through his swamp, when he heard a sound from behind him. He turned around and screeched, "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP," but froze mid-speech. A green baby rose through the trees, an innocent smile on it's gleeful face. They laughed a small high-pitched smile. "Hewwo, I am senpai lloydkins~~" they giggled. A wind started to pick up, dust swirling and trees starting to become uprooted. Shrek let out a startled cry as the baby's laugh became louder and louder, their smile becoming larger and larger as a tornado the size of an entire town started to form around them. Shrek let out one last holler before being sucked into the whirling mass, along with everything else, leaving behind only a smiling, giggling, Eldritch baby god.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
